Naruto: Events of a Lifetime
by barryc10
Summary: What if Kakashi used Kamui to send the Kyuubi to a different Dimension when it attacked that day? This is my interpretation of if that happened. Rated M for major violence, language, and possible sensual stuff later on. R
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The events of a lifetime**

**A/N: I know, not the best title. This story is based on the idea that kakashi had the Mangekyou Sharingan almost as soon as the transplant was done. also, Akatsuki does not exist yet. Enjoy!**

"Sweet!" Normal speech

'Come on!' Thought

**"Pest!" Demon/Summon speech**

**'stupid!' Demon/Summon thought**

**Chapter 1: Prologue:**

Minato Namikaze was in the hospital with Kushina after she finished giving birth, his features etched with concern. He knew the Kyuubi was approaching, but couldn't come up with a battle plan. The Uzumaki clan head was currently resting, the birth having taken a lot out of her.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but it seems that I have to go. Please take care of the child. If I die, you are clan head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

At the same time, many ninjas of Konoha, as well as their allies Suna and Kiri were trying to keep the Kyuubi at bay. The Sandaime Kazekage was among them, using his Boodline Limit to great effort, but all in vain. Kakashi was waiting for orders while staying ahead of the beast. On top of the beast, Kisame was using Samehada to drain the beast of Chakra, but could only take so much before having to eject it, while Zabuza (Zabuza is still loyal to Kiri) used Suiton Jutsus to slow it down. The Yondaime Mizukage had to go two-tails, and still struggled.

"Move out of the way, Killer Bee is here, yo!"

The Hachibi Jinchuriki immediately went to the eight-tails, and formed a demon-chakra ball. Kyuubi, seeing this, formed his own demon-chakra ball. The two demons fired simultaneously, the attacks cancelling each other out. (Since the Hachibi is a Jinchuriki, he'd naturally be stronger, given his container.)

Just then, a large plume of smoke gave an indication to the Yondaime Hokage's appearance.

"It's show time! Mizukage-Sama, Kazekage-Sama, you've done enough! Same with you, Killer Bee! It's my turn. Gamabunta, Konbi Henge!"

**"Right! Henge!!"**

The two were covered in smoke, and then the sound of something slicing legs occured before more smoke ocurred, revealing that the two had transformed into something to slice the Kyuubi's legs off, grounding it.

"Kakashi, **Kamui**!!"

Kakashi nodded and revealed his Sharingan, forcing it into the Mangekyou state, before focusing on Kyuubi. Before he could start it, some kind of disc (1) flew by, slicing the immortal Kyuubi in half at the waist. Kakashi created a Shadow Clone, and the two focused on both halves, opening two holes in the Dimension, which started sucking up both Kyuubi halves. The two managed to send Kyuubi away to the same dimension, before closing the holes. The Shadow Clone dissipated as Kakashi fell into a blissful coma, as his body worked on restoring the energies that made up Chakra.

Farther out, Madara scowled. He knew that Pain would have his head for this. They were planning on starting an organization that was meant to bring peace to the world through war, but without Kyuubi it was useless. The demon was as good as dead. He slinked away.

_At the Hokage Monument:_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at the desk, waiting for Minato. When he arrived, the old former Hokage looked up with a smile on his face.

"Was it a success?"

"Yes, but we had some surprise help, in the form of some Kumo nin named Killer Bee."

Hiruzen was surprised.

'Kakashi is in a coma, but a Hyuuga said he'll be fine. His body's just replenishing the Chakra lost. How's Kushina?"

"She's still unconsious. She may never wake up."

Just as he said this, a medic-nin ran in.

"Kushina's awake!"

Minato sagged in immense relief.

"The Kyuubi's as good as dead and the Namikaze family is still together. This is what I call a happy ending to the battle. By the way, Hiruzen, you're going to be Hokage again, Sarutobi. I'm going to take my family on extended leave. I'll train my son to be the best, but I expect you, as the current Hokage, to teach my son about politics."

Sarutobi nodded.

"It shall be done. After everything you've done for us, you deserve a vacation. Make sure Naruto grows up to be strong. But don't teach him the Hiraishin until he's a Chunin, or he shows enough Chakra control to do a Shunshin seallessly."

"Of course, Hokage-Sama, that was my plan, but I will teach him the Rasengan. Being a Namkikaze and Uzumakmi, he will have large Chakra coils, larger than either of us alone, but I plan on giving him a Chakra Suppression Seal, to increase the Chakra further."

Sarutobi nodded. It was a good plan in his book.

"How long will you be gone?"

"About eleven years or so, give or take a few months. We'll be back for Naruto to join the Academy."

"Alright. You're going on an eleven year vacation/training trip."

"Correct, and I'll take Kushina with me, so we'll be leaving once she's ok to go, and since the Uzumaki bloodline is a form of super-healing, it shouldn't be long."

_in Ame:_

Nagato was sitting in the special chair that he needed while the Six Paths of Pain guarded him, waiting for a mission. Madara was knealing before him.

"Stand."

Madara did just that.

"You have caused our plan to be ruined. We needed all NINE Bijuu for this plan to succeed, and with only eight Bijuu, the plan will need to be scrapped, and you will have to be killed."

The Preta Path walked up to Madara and grabbed him in a bear hug, sapping the First Uchiha of his Chakra. He let the Uchiha go when he was sure that Madara couldn't use his ability of Intangibility, before the Deva path killed the Uchiha founder with a Chakra rod through the heart. He then removed it, and then took off the mask, before sticking several Chakra rods through the face. When that was done, Nagato sent some Chakra through the Chakra Recievers, animating the corpse, and giving him the Rinnegan\, before putting the mask back on.

"It is done. I have acquired the seventh path. Now we need to think of a new plan. Pains, Konan, it is imperitave that you come up with a viable plan to bring peace to the world. Now leave me."

The eight people nodded, and left the room.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: That was the first chapter to my new story. Akatsuki will still be formed, but Madara will not be the one to do so, and Itachi and Kisame will not be a part of it. Please R&R. I will also have Anonymous Reviews turned off.**

**Translations:**

Suna: Sand

Kiri: Mist

Sandaime: Third

Yondaime: Fourth

Mizukage: Water Shadow

Kazekage: Wind Shadow

Hokage: Fire Shadow

Suiton: Water Release

Hachibi: Eight-Tailed/Tails

Kyuubi: Nine-Tailed/Tails

Kamui: Might of the Gods

Hiraishin: Flying Thunder God Technique

Bijuu: Tailed Beast(s)

Ja ne: Good Bye

**Ja ne!**


	2. Author's Note 1

As of right now, Anonymous Reviews have been turned off. You want to review, make an account. Now, I'll just say this once. Madara's Intangibility technique requires Chakra to work. Take that away, and you have nothing. besides, Madara's death will play a greater importance later on. I'm atill thinking up the idea for the next chapter, but expect it to come around in the next few days or so. Also, this is Fanfiction. If I wanty to have Madara be killed by Nagato, then he will be. Also, Kamui does indeed send things to a different dimension. If you watched Naruto Shippuden, you'd know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I've not updated this in almost three years, but a lot has happened that prevented me from doing so. This chapter is to make up for that. As this story was started before all the revelations that appeared in the manga, this will be considered AU. Certain elements of the manga will appear in this story, however.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2:**

the next day, Kushina was cleared for the journey, the hospital stating she could finish healing on the trip. With everything already set, the Namikaze family set forth on their trip, bidding farewell to their loved ones.

Eleven years had passed since then. Under Hiruzen's rule, the village flourished. Buildings were repaired and life returned to a normal pace. Hiruzen was kept up on Minato's trip via toad messengers and, through Minato, Tsunade returned to the village. The Third Hokage was now waiting expectantly for the former Hokage to return while he did his paper work. It was at this moment that there was the soft sound of rushing thunder as the Yellow Flash made his entrance in the Hokage Tower, his wife and son holding on to him. Hiruzen looked up, startled.

"Welcome back, Minato! I trust the training went well." Hiruzen said.

Minato nodded. "I taught him everything I was authorized to, and Kushina taught him everything she knew. He is now proficient in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu." He said.

Hiruzen nodded. "Then will you be entering him into the academy?"

"I will be. While he learned everything in the practical side, he still needs help in theoretical knowledge, and I believe the academy can help there." He said smiling.

The old hokage nodded and passed the required forms. "Just sign these and your son is ready to enter. Will you and Kushina be reentering service?"

"Yes. I think it's time we started taking missions again." he signed as he spoke, allowing Naruto to sign where his signature was needed. Once everything was signed, he passed it back.

"Looks like everything is in order. Classes start tomorrow. Each term lasts half a year, with graduation tests being given at the end of the term. Those who fail to pass or are determined unfit to take the tests will be kept for another term. Academy students can sit for however many terms as required to pass, though their status drops accordingly each time they fail." the Hokage explained. Minato nodded and took his leave.

_The Namikaze family is back. How will Naruto handle the academy? Find out next time!_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it's justified given how long I was gone. please review and tell me what you thought. I promise the chapters will grow as I update, unless I have another unexpected absence. Ja ne!**


End file.
